Divergent Quotes
by FandomsForever4
Summary: This isn't really a story, it's just my favourite quotes from Divergent.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: These are just some of my favourite quotes from Divergent. Hope you like them! :)**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Veronica Roth. **

"We believe in ordinary acts of bravery, in the courage that drives one person to stand up for another."

"Becoming fearless isn't the point. That's impossible. It's learning how to control your fear, and how to be free from it."

"I might be in love with you." He smiles a little. "I'm waiting until I'm sure to tell you, though."

"Peter would probably throw a party if I stopped breathing." "Well," he says, "I would only go if there was cake."

"I have a theory that selflessness and bravery aren't all that different."

"Sometimes crying or laughing are the only options left, and laughing feels better right now."

"I am selfish. I am brave."

"You think my first instinct is to protect you. Because you're small, or a girl, or a Stiff. But you're wrong. My _first_ instinct is to push you until you break, just to see how hard I have to press. But I resist it."

"Fear doesn't shut you down; it wakes you up. I've seen it. It's fascinating."

"Politeness is deception in pretty packaging."

"I feel like someone breathed new air into my lungs. I am not Abnegation. I am not Dauntless. I am Divergent."

"Terrifying," says Will, with mock seriousness. "That's my girl. Tough as cotton balls."

"Sometimes, the best way to help someone is just to be near them."

"Who cares about pretty? I'm going for noticeable."

"Can you be a girl for a few seconds?" "I'm always a girl." I frown. "You know what I mean. Like, a silly, annoying girl." I twirl my hair around my finger. "Kay."

"You know, most boys would enjoy being trapped in close quarters with a girl." I roll my eyes. "Not claustrophobic people, Tris."

"You think a hug would give too much away?" he says. "You know," I say, "I really don't care." I stand on my tiptoes and press my lips to his. It is the best moment of my life."

"People tend to overestimate my character," I say quietly. "They think that because I'm small, or a girl, or a Stiff, I can't possibly be cruel. But they're wrong."

"One Choice. One Choice, decided your friends. One Choice, defines your beliefs. One Choice, determines your loyalties - Forever. One Choice can transform you."

"Why do people want to pretend that death is sleep? It isn't. It isn't."

"Human reason can excuse any evil; that is why it is so important that we don't rely on it."

"Lies require commitment."

"Shh," I say. "Arms around me." Obediently, he slips both arms around my waist. I smile at the wall. I am not enjoying this. I am not, not even a little bit, no."

"If Eric thinks I did something right, I must have done it wrong."

"The chasm reminds us that there is a thin line between bravery and idiocy."

"Maybe there's more we all could have done, but we just have to let the guilt remind us to do better next time."

"You know, I'm getting a little tired of waiting for you to catch on."

"But please, when you see an opportunity..." He presses his hand to my cheek, cold and strong, and tilts my head up so I have to look at him. His eyes glint. They almost look predatory. "Ruin them."

"Part of me wonders if this is a suicide mission disguised as a game."

"Learning to think in the midst of fear is a lesson that everybody needs to learn."

"I want to be brave, and selfless, and smart, and kind, and honest." He clears his throat. "I continually struggle with kindness."

"Looks like someone had a mood swing." She rolls her eyes. "Like you don't want to know what his fears are. He acts so tough that he is probably afraid of marshmallows and really bright sunrises or something."

"And is it selfish of me to crave victory, or is it brave?"

"Leaving us with Eric is like hiring a babysitter who spends his time sharpening knives."

"It isn't right to wish pain on other people just because they hurt you first."

"You chose us. Now we have to choose you."

"It must be because you're so approachable," I say flatly. "You know, like a bed of nails."

"I have your back. I didn't mean only when it's easy. All the time."

"My heart beats so hard it hurts, and I can't scream and I can't breathe , but I also feel everything, every vein and every fibre, every bone and every nerve, all awake and buzzing in my body as if charged with electricity. I am pure adrenaline."

"Scrubbing the floor when nobody else wanted to was something my mother would have done. If I can't be with her, the least I can do is act like her sometimes."

"If you are really one of us, it won't matter to you that you might fail. And if it does, you are a coward."

"It was him or me. I chose me. But I feel dead too."

"You want him to walk?" Caleb demands. "Are you insane?" "Did I shoot him in the leg?" I say. "No. He walks. Where do we go, Peter?"

"But maybe what I saw as fearless was actually fear under control."

And finally, "Be Brave."

**A/N: Thanks for reading. If you think I left any out, please tell me in reviews. Hope you liked them! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: These are my favourite quotes from Insurgent!**

**Disclaimer: I** **_still _do not own the Divergent series. All rights go to Veronica Roth!**

"People, I have discovered, are layers and layers of secrets. You believe you know them, that you understand them, but their motives are always hidden from you, buried in their own hearts. You will never know them, but sometimes you decide to trust them."

"Cruelty does not make a person dishonest, the same way bravery does not make a person kind."

"We both have war inside us. Sometimes it keeps us alive. Sometimes it threatens to destroy us."

"Sleep," he says. "I'll fight the bad dreams off if they come to get you." "With what?" "My bare hands, obviously."

"Got that gun?" Peter says to Tobias. "No," says Tobias, "I figured I would shoot the bullets out of my nostrils, so I left it upstairs."

"It reminds me why I chose Dauntless in the first place: not because they are perfect, but because they are alive. Because they are free."

"I'll be your family now," he says.

"No matter how long you train someone to be brave, you never know if they are or not until something real happens."

"Like a wild animal, the truth is too powerful to remain caged."

"I pout my lip for a second, but then I grin as the pieces come together. "_That's _why you like me!" I exclaim. "Because you're not very nice either! It makes so much more sense now."

"It's not important. Everyone will do just fine without me," I say. "Who cares about everyone? What about _me_?"

"I am his, and he is mine, and it has been that way all along."

"Grief is not as heavy as guilt, but it takes more away from you."

"We're alright, you know," he says quietly. "You and me. Okay?" My chest aches, and I nod. "Nothing else is alright." His whisper tickles my cheek. "But we are."

"You die, I die too." Tobias looks over his shoulder at me. "I asked you not to do this. You made your decision. These are the repercussions."

"The truth has a way of changing people's plans."

"Insurgent," he says. "Noun. A person who acts in opposition to the established authority, who is not necessarily regarded as a belligerent."

"You look older." "Yes, well. The passage of time tends to do that to a person."

"I love Tris the Divergent, who makes decisions apart from faction loyalty, who isn't some faction archetype. But the Tris who's trying as hard as she can to destroy herself... I can't love her." I want to scream. But not because I'm angry, because I'm afraid he's right. My hands shake and I grab the hem of my shirt to steady them. He touches his forehead to mine and closes his eyes. "I believe you're still in there," he says against my mouth. "Come back."

"Killing you is not the worst thing they can do to you," I say. "Controlling you is."

"So, the thing we're all not talking about," he says. He gestures to me. "You almost died, a sadistic pansycake saved you, and now we're all waging some serious war with the factionless as allies." "Pansycake?" says Christiana. "Dauntless slang." Lynn smirks. "Supposed to be a huge insult, only no one uses it anymore." "Because it's so offensive." says Uriah, nodding. "No. Because it's so stupid no Dauntless with any sense would speak it, let alone think it. What are you, twelve?" "And a half." he says.

"Be careful, though." "Aren't I always?" "No, I think the word for how you usually act is 'reckless'."

"I didn't realise until that moment that Dauntless initiation had taught me an important lesson: how to keep going."

"Evil depends on where you're standing."

"Why are you constantly escorting me places?" I say. "Isn't there a depraved activity you're supposed to be taking part in? Kicking puppies, or spying on girls while they change, or something?"

"Then his eyes focus on something over my shoulder and he starts walking. I turn to see Uriah jogging from the elevator bank. He is grinning. "Heard a rumour you were a dirty traitor," Uriah says. "Yeah, whatever." says Zeke. They collide in an embrace that looks almost painful to me, slapping each other's backs and laughing with their fists clasped between them."

"I have done bad things. I can't take them back, and they are part of who I am."

"Let me get this straight. So you left the Dauntless compound to get ready for war... and took your makeup bag with you?" "Yep. Figured it would be harder for anybody to shoot me if they saw how devastatingly attractive I was.."

"Whoa there, Tobias," says the man to my left. "Weren't you raised a Stiff? I thought the most you people did was.. graze hands or something." "Then how do you explain all the Abnegation children?" Tobias raises his eyebrows. "They are brought into being by the sheer force of will," the woman on the arm of the chair interjects. "Didn't you know that, Tobias?" "No, I wasn't aware," He grins. "My apologies."

"You have a nice voice." "Tris, please be quiet."

And finally, "I wish we were alone." he says. "I almost always wish that."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Lastly, here are my favourite quotes from Allegiant. Hope you've enjoyed it! :)**

**Warning: Most of these quotes are pretty sad, but they left a mark on me. :(**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I _still _do not own Divergent. All rights go to Veronica Roth.**

"I suppose a fire that burns that bright is not meant to last." :(

"There are so many ways to be brave in this world. Sometimes bravery involves laying down your life for something bigger than yourself, or for someone else. Sometimes it involves giving up everything you have ever known, or everyone you have ever loved, for the sake of something greater. But sometimes it doesn't. Sometimes it is nothing more then gritting your teeth through pain, and the work of everyday, the slow walk toward a better life. This is the sort of bravery I must have now."

"I wonder if fears ever really go away, or if they just lose their power over us."

"When her body first hit the nets, all I registered was a grey blur. I pulled her across it and her hand was small, but warm, and then she stood before me, short and thin and plain in all ways unremarkable - except that she had jumped first. The Stiff had jumped first. Even I didn't jumps first. Her eyes were so stern, so insistent. Beautiful."

"I'll say it one last time: Be Brave."

"You're not very nice." I say, grinning. "You're one to talk." "Hey, I could be nice if I tried." "Hmm." He taps his chin. "Say something nice, then." "You're very good-looking." He smiles, his teeth a flash in this dark. "I like this 'nice' thing."

"Can I be forgiven for all I've done to get here? I want to be. I can. I believe it."

"You don't believe things because they make your life better, you believe them because they're true."

"I belong to the people I love, and they belong to me - they, and the love and loyalty I give them, form my identity far more then any word of group ever could."

"Knowledge is power. Power to do evil.. or power to do good. Power itself is not evil. So knowledge itself is not evil."

"The person yoyo became with her is worth being."

"But when I do feel all the strength go out of me, and I fall to my knees beside the table and I think I cry, then, or at least I want to, and everything inside me just screams for one more kiss, one more word, one more glance, one more."

"Change, like healing, takes time."

"Pride is what killed Al, and it is the flaw in every Dauntless heart. It is in mine."

"I didn't know that idiocy caused people to just start spontaneously bleeding from the nose."

"Sometimes I still forget to look for the gentler parts of her. For so long all I saw was the strength, standing out like the wiry muscles in her arms or the black ink marking her collarbone with flight."

"If I don't survive," I say. "Tell Tobias I didn't want to leave him."

"The first step to loving someone else is to recognise the evil in ourselves, so we can forgive them."

"I think you're still the only person sharp enough to sharpen someone like me."

"It's what you deserve to hear," I say firmly, my eyes going cloudy with tears. "That you're whole, that you're worth loving, that you're the best person I've ever known."

"It's not often that you encounter the real person behind a good-natured mask, the darkest part of someone. It's not comfortable when you do."

"We are not people who touch each other carelessly; every point of contact between us feels important, a rush of energy and relief."

"There is a difference between admitting and confessing. Admitting involves softening, making excuses for things that cannot be excused; confessing just names the crime at it's full severity."

"It reminds me that no embrace will ever feel the same again, because no one will ever be like her again, because she's gone. She's gone, and crying feels so useless, so stupid, but it's all I can do."

"People talk about the pain of grief, but I don't know what they mean. To me, grief is a devastating numbness, every sensation dulled."

"I have never had parents who set good examples, parents whose expectation were worth living up to, but she did. I can see them within her, the courage and the beauty they pressed into her like a handprint."

"Yes," she says, her eyes bright with tears. "My dear child, you have done so well."

"I keep finding myself stifled by the company of others, and then crippled with loneliness when I leave them. I am terrified and I don't even know of what, because I have lost everything already."

"But now, I am also learning this: We can be mended. We men each other."

"If someone offers you an opportunity to get closer to your enemy, you always take it."

"Morning," I say. "Shh," she says. "If you don't acknowledge it, maybe it will go away."

"All I can do is stand still - I feel like if I just stand still, I can stop it from being true, I can pretend that everything is all right. Christiana hunches over, unable to support her own grief, and Cara embraces her, and

all I'm doing is standing still."

And finally, just because I want to snap the last bit of emotion you guys have, "Some things are hard to let go of." :(

**A/N: That's all my quotes. Sorry about the last few, but Allegiant was pretty sad. Hope you liked _ some _of them. Bye!**


End file.
